The present invention relates, generally, to a motor brake unit wherein the braking elements thereof are submerged in a cooling fluid medium which provides for maximum cooling and minimum wear, such as is disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,666, issued Aug. 1, 1972, and more particularly, an electro-mechanically controlled motor brake unit.
In simple terms, the oil shear principle is based on the use of multiple disc packs bathed in oil. A positive oil film is maintained between the disc surfaces. Torque is transmitted by the viscous shearing of this oil film. The result is that the wear of friction surfaces is greatly reduced. Heat is dissipated by the circulating oil for fast cyclic capability.
The present invention avoids problems such as coolant infiltration, chips, glazing, erratic operation due to air pressure fluctuations, slow response and cycle times, costly maintenance, and other design and operational problems which are inherent with open to atmosphere brakes. The present invention is a totally enclosed, completely assembled unit that can be mounted directly to standard "C" faced motors, or to through-shaft applications.
In operation the present invention is cool and quiet, making it suitable for use in all areas where noise level is a concern, including manufacturing, medical, forestry, and other environments. The brake is also well suited for for mining, chemical, agriculture, and gas industries applications. Being impervious to water, the present invention is also suitable for food processing and marine applications.
The present invention minimizes required maintenance, reducing down-time and lost production due to brake failure. Further, production may increase due to the faster AC cycle rate of the brake, when compared to the slow response time of AC converted to DC brakes. The present invention does not require time delay relays or power supplies; its response is nearly instantaneous.
The present invention also minimizes extensive production loss during installation, or retro fitting. The brake is a totally enclosed, self-contained unit which fits standard motor mounts with mounting adapters. Special adapters can be utilized for non-standard mountings. The present invention is a compatible replacement for most electric and air actuated motor brakes.
The brake is simply installed, it is attached to the mount and AC power leads are attached from the motor starter to an in-line fuse block, and then to the brake.
It is accordingly an important object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motor brake unit that utilizes a plurality of friction discs which are submerged in an oil bath that functions to effectively transfer the heat created during a braking operation away from the discs.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motor brake unit of the above described character that can be operated at high speeds and at high cyclic rates.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motor brake unit that is extremely small and compact in size.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motor brake unit that may be completely preassembled and which is entirely sealed to the atmosphere so as to prevent the ingress of any dirt, dust or other foreign material therein.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.